Who's This?
by SilverSeaweedBrains
Summary: Another "Meet Percabeth" Fic. FLAME ON! I dare you.
1. Chapter 1

Bryan POV:

Annabeth Chase- My description of the perfect girl. She had stunning blonde curls and stormy gray eyes. We were at our usual table, in the cafeteria, with our group: Eliza, Miles, and Claire. Eliza was a girl with wavy brown locks shadowing her ocean- blue eyes, Miles was a tall guy with red hair and a HUGE crush on Eliza, and Claire was a Raven-haired girl who Annabeth thinks I like. I wonder if she's jelly. (YEAH, I SAID JELLY) Eliza was rambling on and on about why there should be more veggies at lunch and Miles stared at her, not listening to a word she said. Annabeth and I were talking about architecture when a boy with messy black hair ran in.

"WISE GIRL!" The boy jumped on Annabeth.

I was furious, I had the hugest crush on Annabeth and everyone knew that. Miles sent me a sympathetic look. How could I beat this guy, he looks like Mr. Perfect.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!" Annabeth yelled, "I WAS TALKING ABOUT ARCHITECTURE!"

He's gonna get it...

"Uh, oops" the 'Seaweed Brain' stupidly replied

"Your such a kelp-head" Annabeth said

THAT'S IT!? I did that once and she came on me like a fury. You know what they say, you're harder on the people you expect more from.

"Owl Head"

"Fish Face''

I'm guiltily happy they are fighting. If they fight like this, they can't be in a relationship, right?

"Love you, Wise Girl"

"Love you too"

Why am I wrong about everything? Maybe they are siblings. _'they don't look alike' _My brain told me. They are adopted siblings. If not, Half-siblings.

"Why are you here?" Annabeth questioned.

I was thinking that too. He shouldn't be here.

"Mom told me to stop by and give you cookies."

"So how are you related? Adopted or Half-siblings?" I tried.

They burst out laughing, so I'm guessing I was wrong.

"This is my Seaweed Brain of a boyfriend." My heart shattered as if it was glass. I think I'm hallucinating because I swear I saw Claire's mouth curve upward slightly.

"My name is Percy." Percy pouted.

I have to man up, I'm Annabeth's best friend, she would want me more than this Percy guy. He looks really dumb.

"Annabeth can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure" we walked into the hall.

"I'm your best friend, but I don't want to be." She frowned, "I want to be more."

I felt pain across my cheek and then I realize she slapped me. She slapped me. Annabeth Chase slapped me.

"Percy is my friend. My BEST friend. he has been for FIVE years. I've known you TWO years." she shouted, "Now, GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Jealousy is a pain, but instead of it being against me, I'll make it work with me. I walked back in the room hoping for Claire to help. She always is the best friend in these situations.

"Claire, can I talk to you?" I asked, "It's crucial!"

"I'm coming! Jeez, you'd think a girl could have lunch." She popped a french fry in her mouth and we both walked in the hallway, "What is it?"

I'm gonna be not nervous- Wait, why would I be nervous. I don't know why, but there is a knot it my stomach.

"I kinda needyoutopretendgooutwithmetomakeannabethjealous." I said, obviously not very confident.

"Okay boyfriend." She said doing that finger quotation mark thing. **(Please tell me what that's called!) **Am I crazy, or is she happy?

She grabbed my hand and pulled me in the cafeteria blushing like a madman. She grabbed my face and kissed me, SHE KISSED ME. A million sparks flooded my veins, how did I not notice she looks so pretty!

Annabeth smiled, "OTP officially together!"

OTP?

"You've been spending too much time with Piper." Percy said.

Piper?

I focused my attention back on Claire.

"H-hi!" I stuttered. Seriously, she looks like a goddess right now.

"Why do girls always make the first move?" She said.

"I KNOW RIGHT" Annabeth shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nicole POV:**

How ya doin. My name is Nicole and I _was _the swim team captain. That is, until Percy Jackson came. Percy Jackson is the enemy. A dreamy eyed, messy haired enemy. You know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Closer with Percy Jackson, HELL YEAH! I was making him my best friend. Or something more...

"Hey Perce!" I said

"Hey Nicole!" I loved the way he said my name. Nicole Jackson! That works for me.

"Hey Percy I was wondering if you-" I was cut of by some blonde.

"Seaweed Brain, you forgot your lunch. Your lucky I didn't eat your cookies."

"Thanks Wise Girl"

"Um, who are you?" I asked. THEY HAD NICKNAMES FOR EACHOTHER!

"I'm-"

"She is Annabeth Chase. My best friend for 5 years, my girlfriend for 2 years. She is the smartest being you will ever meet and she is scary when upset." Percy announced

"Just give them my whole life story kelp-head." Annabeth was clearly being playful and not agitated. As for Percy's comment, HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!

"I think I'll go, I forgot one of my books in my locker." I was gonna cry when I bumped into someone.

"Hi! I'm Jared." He gave me his hand.

"I'm Nicole." I shook it firmly. I am not denying that I felt an electric shock go through me. He is very cute which also helps my judgement of him...


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Cleffins POV:

Hello, I am Sarah Cleffins and I teach Greek. My favorite student, Percy Jackson, would have to be one of the smartest kids I've ever taught. He has dyslexia AND ADHD, yet he manages to outsmart me...

"Can anybody tell me what this says?" I pointed to the board.

"Το όνομά μου είναι, My name is" Percy jackson called out. If I didn't have this written in my notes, I wouldn't have figured it out as quickly as him. How does he do it?'

"I would like you all to say Το όνομά μου είναι and finish the sentence." Surely they can say this, right? It's simple.

"This is way to easy." Veronica asked. She showed too much cleavage. Girls these days..

"Then Veronica, what would you like to do?" Veronica hadn't been very smart when it came to greek.

"I would like to say something up in the front of the class." Yeah, right. She's going to embarrass herself. She strutted down the room with her 5 inch High-heels.

"Percy, Ο σκύλος τρώει το έξω" Why is she asking Percy, "The dog eats the out"?

"No Veronica, the dog doesn't eat the out." Percy smirked.

"I meant to say will you go out with me." She snapped. Like Percy needs her.

"No. I have a girlfriend." See, he has someone deserving of him. Veronica can go sit down now, she already faces humiliation.

"She can't be better than me!" Everyone's better.

"I find that insulting." A new voice said, "Anyone can be better than someone who messes up relationships."

"ANNABETH!" Percy called. So thats her name, Annabeth.

"Who are you?" Veronica said with distaste.

"Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend," Oh, snap. Veronica tantrum, "Percy, you forgot your ELA binder."

"Thanks." Percy said.

"BUT IM PERCY'S SOULMATE!" I totally called it.

"Veronica, you may be seated." I don't think my boss would find this behavior apropriate,"Annabeth, you may go."  
>This was akward.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Shannon POV:**

Yesterday, that Nicki girl gave up on Percy. Today, Percy and I become the school's power couple...

Sorry! That was rude. I'm Shannon Planky AKA The hottest girl in school. I had honey-blonde hair with matching blue eyes. Percy Jackson is easily the hottest boy in Long-Island. He had messy black hair, mesmerizing sea-green eyes, and he was captain of the swim team! How could anyone be so perfect? That Nicki girl- wait that's her name right? Anyways, she made a mistake. I walked up to Percy.

"Hey Percy" I purred sitting next to him.

"Um, Hi?" He even sounds cute! I slowly rubbed circles on his thigh. He scooted away. AWW, He must be nervous. I was going to say something when the bell rang. He let out a breath.

"Okay class, we are learning about Democrats and Republicans." My boring teacher, Mrs Weilind said. after thirty minutes of torture, "I will be pairing you into groups."

Things just got better.

"Jared and Nicole"

"Lilly and Lacey"

"Nick and Drew"

"Wendy and Michelle"

"Shannon and Percy"

YES! the bell rang.

"So, meet me at my house after school" Percy just invited me. I went home and put on my lip gloss, just in case. I drove off to his house. I politely knocked on the door. A girl, who I'm assuming is his mom, opened.

"Hi! I'm here to work on a project with Percy!" I said cheerily.

"I'm his mom, call me Sally!" Alright! First name basis with his mom!

"PERCY! SOMEONES HERE TO WORK ON A PROJECT" She yelled. She said it in a light, yet loud voice

I walked inside. I saw Percy making out with a blonde.  
>"PERCY, WHY ARE YOU KISSING A DUMB BLONDE WHEN YOU COULD BE KISSING ME!" I snapped.<p>

"Umm, exuse me? I'm his girlfriend. I have been for 2 years." The dumb blonde said, "And by calling me a dumb blonde, you're calling yourself a dumb blonde"

I was furious. I grabbed Percy by the collar and kissed him. He pulled back.

"Ew. I think you should go."  
>The next day, Percy switched partners and ignored me for the rest of the day.<p>

Wait for next time, Just wait. I know he was faking for his girlfriend.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shannon POV:**

Exactly a week after, I didn't see the Anniebelle girl. How dare she? I bet her hair is dyed, it looks so fake. She must be insecure by the way she snapped. **(NO, SHE SNAPPED BECAUSE YOU INSULTED HER. DAMN RIGHT SHE'S GONNA SNAP!) **Percy is at the lunch table across from me. In this cafeteria, the tables are so dirty! How in the world do we eat on them. Anyways...

"Hey perrcy." I purred once again. He made a weird face, probs thought I was anna for a second.

"Get a life, He's not interested." a girl with uneven hair said. Her eyes kept changing.

"Who are you?" i asked with clear disgust. She must be one of Annabelle's friends.

"Percy's friend, Piper." No way Percy knows this hag.

"Thanks Pipes, I can't believe her, She even met Annabeth." How rude. He faced me, his green eyes piercing (or percing, LOL) in mine, "Take a hint. I'm not interested."

"We all know thats because her friend is here, don't wanna make her cry like a baby!" I rubbed my eyes like a baby.

The girl, Peter, walked up to me. A wave of pain struck me, the cafeteria went silent.

"Owwww..." I whined, "DADDY!"

My daddy, the principle rushed in.

"What happened!"

"This girl slapped me!" I said. She'll be sorry.

"She never did that! Your daughter was just harrassing me!" Percy snapped. How can he lie like that? It makes him more perfect.

"Its true!" That Nikki girl said, when did she get here?

"I'm sorry Shanny-dear," OH NO! NOT THE NICKNAME! "You're suspended"

Percy Jackson, you just got on my bad list.

"Who cares, what will you do, hit me with a hairbrush!" Percy said. OMG, I SAID THAT OUTLOUD!  
>I think I should transfer...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Max POV**:

If I said today was a normal day, I would be insane. What happened? It all started like this...

_**Flashback**_

_It was lunch time in the cafeteria and I was doing what any normal __**(A/N: PSHH! Who likes normal.) **__person would do, eat lunch, when my friend Percy Jackson walked over looking as if he won the lottery._

_Then again, it was the last day of school._

_"So," I wanted to make conversation, sue me. "What are you doing this Summer?"_

_"The usual." He said in a Duh tone. Am I supposed to know what 'the usual' is? "Oh sorry, I'm going to Summer Camp."_

_Oh yeah! The camp Percy goes on and on about._

_"That's why you're so happy!"_

_"Is it that noticeable?"_

_"Yes, it is" I deadpanned. "Why weren't you at swim practice?"_

_"Oh, we had swim practice?" I was about to say something when I heard a soft chuckle._

_"Dude? Did you hear that?"_

_"You hear it too?" He said, "Annabeth, I know you're there."_

_"Dang it." All of a sudden a blonde girl appeared out of nowhere._

_"Where did you come from?"_

_"You saw that?" Her eyes widened, "PERCY! HOW DID YOU NOT NOTICE!"_

_"Oh" Annabeth face-palmed. They started arguing, I was just getting annoyed._

_"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH!" I yelled, "WHO ARE YOU! WHAT IS GOING ON!"_

_I had a right to yell. The cafeteria went silent and my face went completely red._

_"Go back to what you're doing." I said, inventing a new shade of red. More of a Maroon._

_"I'm Annabeth, You have to come with us to camp." _

_"Percy's camp?"_  
><em>"Yes"<em>

_**Flashback over.**_

Crazy right! When I got to camp, I learned strange things about my heritage. This better not be a prank or I swear, someone will die within the next hour.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this probably still sucks, but I'm trying to make less Mary-Sues (Who likes Mary Sues, UGH *Barf* ) and OOC Characters. Thanks to the all reviewers, followers, and favorite-ers. (See what I did there! I'm Lame XD) Its so hard making it longer! I don't know what's wrong with me. LIES! I know a lot of things are messed up with me. Okay, Ima' stop rambling because you all are probably creeped out. XD**

**Until next time, **

**The Author Who Shall Not Be Named**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mary-Sue Nation POV**:

OMG I'm AMAZE!

(SO AM I)

_SO AM I x2_

Any-how, (See what I did there? So ADORBS) I am Speshul Ra- ra AKA The purdiest girlie evs'

(SO AM I)

_SO AM I x2_

I was walki- strutting down Camp Half- Blood being pre- Drop- dead gorgeous when I spot him- the love of my life.

"PEEEERRCYYYY, MY LOVE" I ran up and hugged him- right before I took his face and kissed him on the lips. For some cray-cray reason he was trying to pull away, probs thought I was Annie-Bell. Annie-Bell is a cry-baby who wants MY Percy-Bearkins. The nerve, right! She acts better than me! I didn't pull from the kiss for 1-2- 15 minutes. I had a very firm grip, that made me the best fighter along with my Percy- kins.

"Yes Speshul?" He sounded annoyed, NAH! He was surely out of breath and seemed that way. Like, who wouldn't LOVE me? "I can't talk right now-"

I cut him off by kissing him for another 20 minutes. He said he couldn't talk, so he meant kiss. I nearly missed that! I'm so smart, after all, I AM THE BEST ATHENA KID!

"Get aw-" I started purring putting a finger torwards his lips, they were so soft.

I was about to kiss him again when I felt blood dripping. ANNIEBELL STABBED ME WITH A DAGGER!

I slowly got down on my knees, my hands up in surrender, "I never knew you were this jealous" She glared at me, HELLO! I'm the one dying, "Anniebe-"

"Th, Annabeth."

She kicked me while I was down, may she rot in the Fields of Punishment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked the Mary-Sue Nation! THOSE PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!**

**-The Author Who Shall Not Be Named**


	8. Chapter 8

**Miranda Baketer:**

_You're going down meatloaf!_

I dumped some beef, onion, and other ingredients into the bowl. In an hour, I am going to Sally Jackson's house.

_Beep, beep_

The oven was finished preheating, I still needed to make the other part! Forget it, I don't have enough time. I threw the large bowl into the oven and put it for thirty-minutes. I know what you're thinking, 'Isn't that a short amount of time?'

Well, I needed to get my son and I ready for dinner at Sally's house.

"WILLIAM!" I called, he ran down.

_Why is he already dressed?_

"I think you needed time to get ready yourself."

_Aw, such a sweethart!_

"Thank you! Wait here while I change."

I ran up the stairs, mentally planning on my outfit.

_Pink blouse? Blue dress?_

I was searching through my closet for about ten minutes when I saw it, the best piece of clothing I own. A white dress that poofed along the edges.

Why I needed all this fancy-stuff? Sally Jackson is my rival bookwriter. I hated her, she had: Good reviews, a fairy-tale love-story with her co-writer, a pretty face, AND a tragic back-story. SHE EVEN MADE THE BEST COOKIES! As a rival, I had to one-up her. The problem was, she beat me in everything, but I still had one thing better. The perfect child. Her kid, Percy, is a maniac! He may love his mom, (Psh, William loves me more.) but apparently he got kicked out of SIX schools. One thing wasn't good enough, so I needed to make everything go my way.

I threw on the dress and put on a bright, bold, and red lipstick. I ran down to see William holding the meatloaf, neatly wrapped and everything!

"OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE THE PERFECT CHILD!" He frowned a little, but it went up.

_Must be my imagination._

We went to our black mini-van and drove a block away to their apartment.

* * *

><p><em>Knock, Knock.<em>

"MIRANDA! SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!" Sally said in a cheery voice that made me mentally gag.

_Totally fake._

"Nice to see you, Mrs. Ja-Blofis." William said Mrs. BLOFIS! She got married!

_Note to self- get a husband._

"William! You've grown so much! Let me get Percy." She said as she walked away.

_Hmm, time to plan..-_

"Hello, I'm Annabeth," Oooh! I could set her up with Little Will over here. "Percy got into a predicament."

WOW! She's pretty AND has a great vocabulary!

"I'M ALIVE!" Now, _Percy_ is here. "Annabeth's staying for dinner."

I started thinking **(A/N: Shocker) **about how to set them up during dinner. Wait! She's smart, and William is smart. They can bond over that, while Percy is confused. Then, a man approached. I see now! This must be Paul!

"You must be Paul!" I said in a fake cheery voice. He just nodded, "I brought meatloaf!"

Percy widened his eyes, frowning.

_How rude._

"lets, um, start with some flatbread then? Um, meatloaf for desert?" Sally tried being polite as possible.

"sure."

We all sat down at the table. I decided to start my plan.

"So Annabeth, how do you do in school?"

"I do good." I could see her trying to be modest- she obviously knew she did well though.

"William does very good too." i gestured to him.

"What does he want to do?" She said obviously not catching on.

"I want to be a scientist, you?"

"I want to be an architect."

"Why don't all three of you go get to know eachother in the living room."

YES! Wait- three? Oh no.

* * *

><p>We had just finished our meal when I remembered.<p>

"Hey! My meatloaf!"

"I'm sorry, Miranda. I just am too full." THAT GIRL! She can't even eat my cooking. Her pride...

Paul was being oblivious. "I'm going to the bathroom."

I had to say it.

"Sally, take this the wrong way. YOU **********! You make it SO hard to compare to you, being Little Miss Perfect-"

I was cut off by nobody, other than Percy. S**** They were back! "YOU'RE THE **********! My mom worked harder in one week than you did in your whole life!"

I got angry. I bet that Paul does EVERYTHING. **(A/N: I'll take that bet.)**

"That is no way to speak to an adult!" William stopped me.

_Be the bigger person, right! No._

"Mom, he's right. And Percy is really nice, you insulted his mother. I made ONE Friend and you insulted his mom."

_One Friend?_

I looked down.

_What have I done?_

_"_I noticed what you were trying to do, but Percy and I are together. Will, Percy, and I personally think you are a nut-job." Annabeth said.

"But, you would be happier with Will!" I desperately tried.

"Percy and I have been through hell together, I need him! Will is just my friend! I LOVE Percy!" She cried out to me!

_Hell? Oh, probably a metaphor._

"Mom, I'll find someone right for me. You won't." Every word stung. "Lets go, see you guys tomorrow!"

I gulped, _Tomorrow?_

* * *

><p><strong>I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Sorry, not much percabeth action in here. GAHH! LADIES AGAINST SALLY ARE CRAZY! You gotta love Percy's Momma's Boy-iness.<strong>

**-The Author That Shall Not Be Named**


	9. Chapter 9

Paulo Tigerpirate:

Bonjourno, My name is Paulo. I have never been SO Humiliated in my entire life! **(A/N: Pretend Paulo is some famous italian fashion designer)**

Anyways...

I was just walking through sears, looking for potential models, when I saw this magnificent girl. Image it, a stunning blonde with a Perfect Tan wearing an elegant hot pink dress with diamonds. $$$$$$$$$Ka-ching!

"EXCUSE ME!" She didn't see me, "BLONDE WITH THE OWL SHIRT!"

She faced me- yeesh, those eyes... contacts are needed. **(A/N: HOW DARE HE! :0) **

"How would you like to be a model for me. I'm the amazing Paulo!" The boy next to her cracked up.

"I'm sure she would lov-" He was elbowed in the stomach.

_Ouch._

"Jeez, wisegirl"

I guess that was my signal to continue.

"All you need are some blue contacts to cover up those hideous eyes."

Uh oh, the boy glared at me. i peed my pants...

"What did you just say?" I stayed silent, "ANNABETH'S EYES ARE PERFECT!"

I ran away, fearing my life.

"You really didn't have to do that," She was on MY side, "I could've kicked him where the sun don't shine."

"B-but-"

"Let's never go to sears again"

"agreed"

HUMILIATING RIGHT! I hope the press didn't get this.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oh how wrong I was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Sorry for this retarded chapter, I'm going through the worst thing known to fanfiction kind, AUTHORS BLOCK! THE HORRRORRR.**

**DoodlePig1220: Thank you! Sally doesn't deserve people questioning her hard-working-ness.**

**iamawesome237: Thank you! Gotta love Percy's Momma's Boy-iness**

**Shinny Star: Curses! You've figured out my identity! First, I tried nose surgery, that failed. Probably because I don't have a nose. I tried Tom Riddle. I tried this, now I also am trying Leo Valdez. (L-V) SHOOT! I TYPED THAT! *Mind Wipe***

**- In all Not-Voldemortness.**

**-The Author That Shall Not Be Named**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ariana Swig:**

_Drip_

AGHG! My sink will NOT stop leaking and it is driving me NUTS!

"CALL THE PLUMBER THEN IDIOT!" That, my friend, was the jerkiest guy ever. AKA: My neighbor.

"SHUT UP!" And of course, he's the one that comes up with the solutions.

I spinned in my chair until I spinned to the phone. I picked it up and started to spin again. Hey, don't judge me, it was fun. I dialed in the number.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_"Hello?"_

_"Um," I checked the plumbing card, "is this Leo Valdez"_

_"Yes"_

_"I need a plumber"_

_"Okay, what's your adress?"_

_"555 Oasded street"_

_"TELL EVERYBODY I'M ON MA WAAYYYYYYY"_

I hung up, my plumbers apparently a loon.

_Ding Dong_

He's here already? I opened the door. Leo looked like a latino elf...

"Leo McShwizzle Valdez at your service." Okayyyyy...

"GIMME BACK MA KEYS LEO!" A man yelled. I looked behind Leo's shoulder to see a guy with raven windswept hair that looked really soft.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!" The one and only jerky neighbor said. His name sounds jerky, I mean, who in their right mind names their son Berk?

"The plumbers, idiot."

"Oh"

"Yeah, _oh" _I mimicked.

"Sorry to intrude the little scene, but can you show me where the problem is?"

"LEO GIMME BACK MA KEYS!"

"I need a ride back!"

"YOU LIVE ACROSS THE STREET!"

"Oh yeah..."

"Anyways... My sink is dripping and annoying the hell out of me."

Leo walked past me and turned the knob, "You just needed to turn the knob off."

"PERCY! LEO!" A girl shouted from- across the street. So Percy is the hunk's name...

"COMING!"

"Wait- Percy?" He looked towards me, "Call me"

"Taken."

"HAHA!"

"SHUT IT BERK!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.

**Okay, so I just watched, "The Perks Of Being A Wallflower" AND IT'S MY NEW FAVORITE MOVIE! Sam and Charlie are now one of my OTP's. If you haven't watched it, watch it. Wow, I'm a walking ad. Anyways, Now I feel sad because there are barely any people writing fanfictions for the book or the movie *Pouts***

** -The Author That Shall Not Be Named**


End file.
